


No dejarte ir

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie lost an arm in the battle against the clown, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is really desperate here, Rimming, Running Away Together, Sex, initial non con, non con until Eddie wants it too, then consensual sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Eddie sobrevivió, pero perdió un brazo gracias a los reflejos rápidos de Richie. Se besan en el hospital, pero Eddie vuelve a su antigua vida. Tras dos meses, Richie no puede soportarlo más y va a cometer una locura...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Richie estaba estacionado cruzando la calle. En un vehículo negro con placas oscurecidas. Usaba ropas negras. Camiseta, sueter y jeans negros. Solo sus tennis eran distintivos y se desharía de ellos si las cosas escalaban para mal. Esperaba que no. Se colocó la gorra. Negra también y esperó. Hacia una hora que esperaba. 

Ya tenía los horarios de la mujer memorizados. Saldría en unos 5 minutos más o mrnos. Debía ser paciente. Solo unos minutos más. Lo había sido durante los ultimos 2 meses, pero se le estaba agotando la paciencia y la desesperación crecía.

Con cada presentación de su tour, la ansiedad crecía. Cuando lo terminó en tiempo récord y a costa de arriesgar su salud por el cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño, se sintió aliviado. Ya no tenía conpromisos y se había reusado a más con la perfecta excusa del cansancio. Ahora tenía un tiempo libre y lo aprovecharía para la batalla decisiva. El resultado de ésta mañana determinaría el curso de su vida.

La mujer salió de la casa y abordó su auto. El garage se cerraba lentamente. Richie contó los segundos hasta que el auto dió la vuelta en la esquina. Salió disparado de su auto y trotó hasta la casa. Tocó dos veces bruscamente, anunciando la urgencia de la visita.

  
*  
Eddie metía sus ropas en la lavadora. Desde que permanecía en casa, se encargaba de las tareas domésticas e ir de compras. Era terapterapé para él. Tener el control sobre esas pequeñas cosas en su vida. Al menos sobre eso tenía control. Estos pequeños momentos le distraían de pensar mucho.

Se rascó inconscientemente el muñón donde antes había estado su brazo izquierdo. Cargó la lavadora con detergente y activó el ciclo. Fue a la cocina. La musica suave Bossanova sonaba en los parlantes inalámbricos que estaban en la isla de granito. Eddie lo encendía cuando Myra se iba a trabajar. 

Días después de su llegaba a casa. Cuando la depresión por haber perdido su brazo que le immobilizaba en cama no era tan fuerte ,se levantó por primera vez a buscar entre las sombras de la casa vacía las respuestas a preguntas que aún no se atrevía a preguntarse a sí mismo. Descubrió la musica en un CD viejo en la sala. La puso y se sintsi un poco mejor. 

Ahora, semanas después, escuchaba la misma música mientras se ocupaba en casa. Se sirvió un cafc y fue a la sala. Los lentes extra de lectura de Myra estaban sobre la mesa del sofá. Los marcos eran gruesos. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se parecían a los de...Lo extrañaba..

Unos toques bruscos en la puerta lo sacaron de su estupor. Dejó el café junto a los lentes. 

Abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificado.

Después de tanto tiempo de silencio radial. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos .. después del beso y la despedida que los destruyó un poco más a ambos...Richie estaba parado frente a él.

Se veía diferente. Casi sombrío. En su rostro parecían luchar dos emociones: tristeza y enojo. Se veía tan increíblemente atractivo como la última vez que lo vió..tan devastado y triste como la última vez que lo vió..

Con una voz grave y falta de emoción el hombre más alto preguntó.

-"Puedo pasar?..".

Eddie sintió que si su respuesta hubiese sido negativa, Richie hubiese entrado por la fuerza..No le contestó. Solo caminó un poco adentrándose en la casa. Richie cerró la puerta y lo siguió.

El brazo empezaba a dolerle otra vez. Ese dolor fantasma en la parte que ahora ya no existía de su brazo. Se mordía los labios. Eddie se recostó a la pared. Richie se le acercó.

  
*

  
Eddie no supo en que momento dejaron de charlar y empezaron a gritar. Ambos estaban alterados. Eddie ya no quería estar ahí. Queria huir. Quería estar sólo.. 

-"DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?!...NO ME VES?.. TÚ TIENES UNA VIDA..ERES EXITOSO..TIENES UNA UNA CARRERA..YO NO TENGO ...NO TENGO UN MALDITO BRAZO!..NO PUEDO NI RASCARME LA MALDITA ESPALDA. QUÉ ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA?.!".

-"QUE NO VOLVIERAS CON TU MALDITA ESPOSA!...EN EL HOSPITAL ME DEVOLVISTE EL BESO..MALDITA SEA, EDDIE!..TE QUERRÍA IGUAL SI NO TUVIESES LOS 4 MIEMBROS!..".

Eddie se quedó callado unos segundos y en una voz débil le contestó antes de dar media vuelta y caminar rápido hacia su habitación.

-"No sabes de que estás hablando..".

Richie lo miró irse. Hundió las manos en su cabello y halo fuerte. La gorra cayó al suelo. Gruño fuerte por la frustración y fue detrás del hombre más pequeño.

  
*  
Richie llegó a la habitación principal y abrió la puerta. Eddie no estaba. Se extrañó. Si Eddie no dormía ahí con Myra..entonces... 

Fue a la habitación de huespedes y azotó la puerta al abrirla. 

Eddie se asustó y se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentado. Richie observó las pistas en la habitacion. Pequeñas cosas que eran de Eddie ocupaban el pequeño espacio. Era evidente su ausencia en el cuarto principal. ..Ellos ya no estaba bien. Richie caminó dominante. 

Estaba furioso. Eddie les negaba una oportunidad aún después de que su propio matrimonio estaba en ruinas. Acaso no sabía que podría cuidar mejor de él que nadie. Frustración, ira y deseo no eran una buena combinación en ese momento, pero Richie estaba más allá de comprenderlo. Consumido por sus emociones.

Todo ocurrió en unos segundos.

Después de que la puerta golpeó la pared y Eddie se levantó de la cama asustado: Richie lo tomó por los glúteos y lo levantó para arrojarlo sobre la cama. Luego tiró sus lentes a la alfombra descuidadamente.

-"Que demonios!..RICHIE!."


	2. Chapter 2

El hombre alto se le lanzó encima, no lo dejó terminar de hablar y capturó sus labios en un beso agresivo. Eddie trataba de zafarse, pero Richie apoyaba todo su peso en él y sostenía su única muñeca sobre su cabeza.

Al incio Eddie se resistió al beso. La lengua del comediante entró agresivamente en su boca. Dominando y catalogando sus espacios. Las piernas de Eddie se relajaron y se abrieron más permitiendo que el peso del otro cayera en medio de ellas.

Después de unos largos segundos Eddie se dejó llevar. El beso pasó a ser más lento y sensual. Lánguidamente comunicaban con sus lenguas el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Richie aún sostenía la muñeca de Eddie, pero ya no ejercía presión. Una de sus manos soltó la mano del hombre más bajo para bajar a acariciar la mejilla de Eddie y luego bajar por el cuello largo hasta su costado y apretar con deseo las costillas de Eddie.

Eddie gimió. Continuaron besándose ardientemente. La mano errante bajó hasta encontrar el zipper de los jeans de Eddie y lo bajó lentamente. Richie alzaba un poco las caderas para mover su mano con libertad. Eddie no se dió cuenta. Estaba perdido en el beso.

Richie se apoyó en un codo. Luego sus labios abandonaron los de Eddie para migrar a su cuello. Empezó a succionar y morder justo debajo de su oreja. Eddie gemía y se retorcía arqueándose. Era un punto muy sensible que hasta ahora descubría. Richie estaba decidido a dejar marcas evidentes donde no pudiese cubrir el cuello de las camisas.

Eddie no sintió cuando la mano del Richie se introdujo en su ropa interior para bajarla. Tan extasiado estaba que el comediante logró bajar el pantalón y ropa interior hasta media pierna para tomar su miembro. Entónces Eddie aspiró con fuerza al contacto.

En ese momento..Eddie se asustó. 

-"Richie?. Qué haces?..NO..Espera..!".

Había algo de urgencia en su voz. La ansiedad y temor a lo desconocido mezclados. Sabía que después de esto no había vuelta atras. Le estaría siendo infiel a su esposa . Eddie no sabía en que punto se encontraba con Richie ..entre la amistad y la atracción. Sus pensamientos eran caóticos. Sólo quería detener a Richie. Era demasiado pronto..era demasiado..

Richie lo ignoró. Sus ojos llenos de determinación. Eddie sintió escalofríos. Empezó a forcejear con su mano y el muñón de su brazo perdido. Levantó sus rodillas para tratar de empujar al hombre más grande. 

Richie se logró zafar y tomó el borde de los jeans de Eddie y haló bruscamente. Quedaron en sus rodillas. Eddie se sentó.

-"Basta!. RICH..QUE HACES?!".

Richie haló con fuerza y le quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Ambas piezas de ropa cayeron en la esquina opuesta de la habitación. La expresión en el rostro de Eddie era de incredulidad.

Antes de que el hombre más bajo pudiese reaccionar, Richie se abalanzó tomándolo por debajo de las rodillas y empezó a lamer su entrada.

Eddie dejó escapar un sonido como de dolor. 

Richie comenzó a lamer y succionar alrededor para luego ir introduciendo su lengua lentamente. La mano de Eddie trataba de halar de sus cabellos para quitárselo de encima. Las sensacciones eran muy poderosas.

Eddie terminó dejando caer su brazo a la cama. Su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás... Gimiendo y jadeando de placer ante el repentino asalto. Momentos después, sus caderas se movían contra su voluntad. Yendo detrás de la prodigiosa lengua que ahora le brindaba tanto placer.

Richie introducía su lengua lo más profundo que podía, despertando corrientes eléctricas de placer que recorrían el cuerpo del hombre más pequeño. Los gemidos necesitados de Eddie lo animaban a continuar y apaciguaban la ira que sintió momentos antes.

De su bolsillo sacó un sobre de lubricante. Dejó de darle atencion a la rosácea entrada, para subir con una mano la camisa de Eddie rápidamente hasta dejarla arrugada contra sus clavículas. Su boca se prendió de una de las tetillas de Eddie y éste último se arqueó gimiendo.

Con las manos libres, Richie rompió una esquina del sobrecito y se untó los dedos. Su boca pasó a la otra tetilla. Dedos índice y medio empezaron a acariciar en círculos la entrada y segundos después el primer dedo se introducía hasta el primer nudillo.

Empezó a abrir a Eddie.. preparándolo para recibir otro dedo más. Tenía impaciencia por poseerlo, pero debía hacerlo bien para que le resultara tan placentero e innegable como a él.

La mano de Eddie dejó las sabanas para hundirse con fuerza en el cabello alborotado del otro. Richie seguía lamiendo y mordiendo, dejando marcas de succión por todo el pecho de Eddie.

Quería marcarlo para que nadie tuviese dudas de a quién pertenecía Eddie Kaspbrak.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Dos de sus dedos abrian más al ex analista de riesgo. Eddie gemía sin control. De repente los digitos rozaron la prostata de Eddie y éste aspiró de sorpresa. Líquido seminal brotaba de su miembro, humedeciendo su estómago. Jadeaba. Se mordía los labios. Susurró el nombre de Richie mientras su mano se asía del cabello del comediante.

Un tercer dedo se unía a los otros. Eddie ya no luchaba. Richie dejó su pecho para reclamar su cuello. La mano del hombre más bajo recorría los hombros de Richie. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

De repente los dedos dejaron su entrada. Richie forcejeó un poco con el cierre de su pantalón y logró bajarlos junto con su ropa interior lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro. Seguía lamiendo y dejando marcas en el cuello de Eddie.

El comediante se posicionó y alineó la punta de su miembro con la lubricada entrada.

Lo penetró.

Eddie se quejó muy fuerte. Entre jadeos y gemidos aceptaba la intrucion. Richie lo penetraba lentamente. Las uñas de Eddie se enterraban en su hombro a traves de la ropa. Las manos del comediante recorrían sus costados y susurraban palabras de ánimo para ayudar a relajarse.

Cuando estuvo conpletamente situado dentro del cálido cuerpo, ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Richie movió sus caderas hacia adelante tentativamente. Eddie suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Fue todo el permiso que necesitó el desesperado hombre para empezar a penetrarlo con ímpetu.

El brazo de Eddie rodeó los hombros del hombre más alto. Jadeba en su oído. Richie aun tenía puesta toda su ropa, mientras Eddie solo llevaba su camisa polo y calcetines.

Richie embestía con un poco más de fuerza hasta que sus movimientos se aceleraron al ritmo de los gemidos de su amigo. Richie cambió de ángulo para rozar certeramente el bulbo sensible y Eddie inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo muy fuerte.

Richie apretaba sus dientes. La sensación de estar al fin dentro de Eddie era increible.. Era mejor que en sus más elabordas fantasías..Tan increible que quería quedarse dentro de él por siempre. Eddie jadeó su nombre de una manera tan sensual que Richie perdió el control.

Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a penetrarlo potentemente. La mano de Eddie se aferró al costado de su almohada.

-"Ha..ha..Richie..oh dios....ummmggh...".

Eddie terminaba pintando su estomago y parte de su camisa. Richie no dejaba de mirarlo. El rostro en extasis de Eddie. Su boca entreabierta. El semen en su estómago..Richie se mordió los labios y persiguió su placer. Eddie gemía de hipersensibilidad, pero no dijo nada. Deseaba que Richie lo llenara.. Quería verlo terminar también..

Después de un par de embestidas, el comediante llenaba su interior con la calidez de su semilla. Eddie abrió los ojos aún más para ver su rostro . Richie se detuvo, pero aún no abandonó su cuerpo. Sino que se inclinó sobre Eddie y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Su frente se apoyó en el hombro del hombre más bajo. No quería verlo, mientras confesaba sus sentimientos. Solo lo diría una vez y se marcharía..No podría soportar el rechazo. Ver los ojos de Eddie, mientras lo abandonaba una vez más, lo destrozaría irremediablemente...

-"Te amo, Eds..".

Varios segundos de silencio. Eddie estaba en tal estado de sorpresa y euforia que no le permitía reaccionar. El silencio fue cortante para Richie. Empezaba a levantarse. Sus pestañas cargadas de lágrimas que no deseaba derramar aún.

Eddie no lo dejó. Lo abrazó por los hombros muy fuerte y susurró en su cabello alborotado.

  
-"Oh Dios!...yo también te amo, Richie...".

Richie dejó escapar un gemido como de dolor y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Jadeaba en su cuello. Eddie sintió humedad en su cuello y sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Aún estaban conectados. El miembro de Richie se deslizó dejando una línea de semen sobre la cama. A Eddie no le importó y sus piernas rodearon la cintura de su amigo. Richie empezó a temblar y sus sollozos eran más fuertes y quebrados. Eddie lloraba en silencio, mientras lo sostenía con el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Su mejilla rozaba una y otra vez los rizos del comediante.

  
*

  
Cuando Myra llegó a a casa, todo estaba en silencio. Sólo la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. 

-"Eddie?...cariño, dónde estás?..".

La mujer dejó caer su maletín al suelo. Había una nota en la isla de granito de la cocina.

Sus dedos temblaban. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que cayeron al papel. Sus manos arrugaron la nota entre sus dedos y apoyó la frente en la fría superficie.

  
FIN


End file.
